


解鈴還須繫鈴人/Fixing connections

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, James Bond's horrible terrible pick-up lines, M/M, established developing relationship, fun with some feels and a smidge of smut, those two idiots really should use their words and communicate properly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「別這樣，Q，我們一直都是彼此的後援，而且既然我們已經在講電話了…」<br/>「好吧。告訴我發生什麼事了」Q清楚知道Bond正試圖用這種方法達到他的目的，那他就索性讓他為此做點事情，當成打斷他夜晚的補償。。<br/>「就是，」電話裡傳來更多喀搭聲，很明顯是Bond到處撥弄著設備，「一切都連接好了，但是就是無法上網。」<br/>「你有沒有試過關機重開？」Q乾巴巴地問。<br/>「喔，現在開機了。」<br/>Q深深地吸了一口氣，因為他不知道是該哭還是該笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	解鈴還須繫鈴人/Fixing connections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixing connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103002) by [Beginte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/pseuds/Beginte). 



> 本文中Bond跟Q還沒有進行到真正睡在一起的階段，而Bond冒險改變這一切。

 

Bond很幸運他擁有英俊的外表和令人無法抗拒的魅力，不然Q無法理解他的搭訕詞怎麼會對任何人都有效。

 

喔，沒錯，他的誘惑技巧相當出色，Q可以親自為其成功作證， _儘管_ 他的台詞奏效，卻不是因為話語本身；而是他存在一個挑逗人的磁場、擁有一副邪惡的嗓音，他創造出真誠享受的陪伴，而且每當他嘗試引誘(通常是在他不這麼做)的時候他整個人是不可思議的性感。這讓人們落入他的床榻中，然後失去理智跟他在一起。

在過去兩個月左右的時間，Q和Bond已經發展出半固定的上床模式。每次都是一時興起，在他們冷嘲熱諷的戲謔、調情，以及在進行令人振奮緊急爆炸任務時真誠的信任與團隊合作之間。這一切感覺起來是如此的完美，以及可恨地自然跟正確。

Q倒是抵抗過一段時間，因為他絕對不想犯了跟傲慢自大的007上床這種老掉牙的錯誤，然而在某個時間點：工作到深夜而且只有一位打情罵俏又滿臉壞笑的Bond作伴，他的理智就啪地一聲斷了。接著他辦公室裡的一夜情變成一連串在各種場所進行坦白說是棒透了的性愛：包括幾個MI6人煙罕至的隱蔽角落、在車庫裡的汽車，還有兩次是在國外執行任務時的飯店。

現在是晚上9點47分，Q幸福地待在家，將他最新拆解的原型機安置在沙發上，手裡拿著第一杯放鬆夜間時光的茶時，他的手機突然響了起來。他瞥了一眼躺在茶几上剛好超出唾手可得位置的手機，看到 _007_ 在螢幕上頭閃爍。

伴隨著一聲嘆氣和一種自己在四十秒內一定會後悔這件事的感覺，他放下手中的馬克杯，在沙發上移動著朝手機撲了過去。

「007，有什麼我能為你效勞的？」

他在Bond開口前都能 _聽見_ Bond的壞笑。

 _「Q，希望我沒有打擾你的夜晚，」_ 背景傳來某種塑膠製品碰撞所發出的噹啷聲。 _「我似乎對於我的，呃，我的網路連接遇到問題了。」_

他正拿著電話走到某個地方，而Q閉上雙眼過了很長一段時間，因為這 _不是_ 他打算在今晚要處理的事。

「Bond…」

_「看起來根本就沒在運作，而我找不到問題在哪。」_

「打電話給該死的資訊人員，Bond，我不是你個人的技術支援。」他嚴厲地回答，當他伸手抓起一把螺絲起子時，將電話用肩膀夾在耳朵旁邊，好進一步拆解散佈在他腿上的故障原型機。

_「別這樣，Q，我們一直都是彼此的後援，而且既然我們已經在電話上了…」_

「好吧。告訴我發生什麼事了。」Q清楚知道Bond正試圖用這種方法達到他的目的，那他就索性讓他為此做點事情，當成打斷他夜晚的補償。

 _「就是，」_ 電話傳來更多的喀搭聲，很明顯地是Bond在到處撥弄設備， _「一切都連接好了，但就是無法上網。」_

「你有沒有試過關機重開？」Q乾巴巴地問。

_「喔，現在開機了。」_

Q深深地吸了一口氣，因為他不知道是該哭還是該笑。

他帶著Bond在設定上進行一些簡單的微調，跟他解釋數據機跟路由器的差別(他確定Bond是故意裝作如此格外無知到了極點，就只是為了激怒他)，而且感覺事情一直朝這個方向發展。

「好了，有幾個燈號是亮著的？」他詢問道，邊撥弄他手上原型機細長的電線。

_「嗯，這太困難了。我想你需要過來這裡一趟，提供更多…親自動手操作的方法。」_

Q再次閉上雙眼，半等待著Bond說些有關一位需要幫助的金髮碧眼男人。

他知道Bond正變得荒唐可笑，還有那愚蠢到一眼就看穿的企圖--這是一種專屬於他的魅力，而Q承認這魅力莫名其妙地讓人生不了氣。但他也意識到他們從來沒有這樣做過--他們從來沒有去過對方的公寓。他們偶爾為之的性愛至今還沒有發展到他們生活中更為私人的部分，從來沒有在家裡發生過。雖然，好吧，有人可能會認為MI6對他們兩位而言，就跟他們的公寓一樣都是家。而且天曉得他們已經找到相當多用來做愛的地方。

但儘管如此，這還是不同，雖然這可能只是方便Bond--邀請Q到他的公寓進行一些性愛活動--Q沒有把握他可以用同樣角度來思考這件事。

一陣沉默。

此時此刻他確實很有做愛的興致，對Bond那愚蠢可笑的搭訕感到半是放鬆半是惱怒，他可以用一些不錯的性愛來滿足，因為他們兩人之間的性愛始終是極度完美。

「好吧，」他說。「但對於我的時間，我期望能獲得很好的補償。」

Bond低聲輕笑，絲絨般地傳進電話裡。

_「我會盡我所能來好好地補償你。」_

喔，該死的弦外之音，Q可以在回家的路上或是隔天回味著它們，又或許永遠不會，只要他能成功應付過去。

~00Q~

十五分鐘後，Q按響了007的門鈴。

Bond帶著滿意的笑容打開門，當他讓Q進門時，那雙性感迷人的眼睛幾乎是有觸覺般地掃過Q的身形。

「很高興你能過來。」他低聲地說。

他穿著牛仔褲，因為他顯然知道這對Q造成什麼影響(那個臀部和那雙大腿)，以及一件簡單、柔軟的暖灰色棉質T恤，襯得那該死的湛藍色雙眼比平常更加充滿電力。他還光著腳，出於某種原因，這種居家細節--在一個明顯毫無生氣而且幾乎沒有在住的公寓--使得Q完全舉雙手投降。

值得讚揚Bond的是，真的 _有_ 一台被拆開一半的數據機在客廳地板上悲哀地閃著燈，網路線還連接到筆記型電腦上。

「你需要一台新的數據機。」Q站在那片歷經戰爭後的地方，乾巴巴地宣布。

「一個專家級的診斷。」Bond逗留在他身後，Q可以感覺出他胸膛的熱量散發至他的背。Bond縮短兩人之間空著的少許距離，讓他們的身體輕觸在一起。他用鼻子蹭著Q的脖子，一縷縷呼吸挑逗著皮膚，那塊地方變得煎熬難耐的敏感。「謝謝你，軍需官。」

Q歪著頭，提供更多接近的機會；Bond立即樂於效勞，雙手熟練地沿著他的身體兩旁緩緩下滑，放在他的髖部，同時手指用一種充滿希望的方式描繪出Q身上牛仔褲褲腰的輪廓。

「我想先獲得補償。」Q低聲說道，Bond親吻他的頸側，恰巧落在最需要被刺激的地方。

「榮幸之至。」他對著Q的耳朵輕聲地說，接著溫柔地輕咬住耳垂。

在那之後，他們移動至臥室，跟公寓裡其他地方一樣有點冷清，但這裡存在著Bond和他個人特質的痕跡：他的書、他的衣服、一些小擺飾--還有他的味道非常誘人地出現在床單和枕頭上。

但是Q遠遠專注在Bond灼燒著他的感官、那強壯的身體、散落在地上的衣服、急切地親吻和即將開始的美好性愛。在一番嬉戲般地翻滾後，Bond最終四肢伸展仰躺在床上，Q跨坐在他身上，緩緩地向下擺動他的臀部，故意用力地擠壓讓兩人呻吟出聲。Bond的雙手握住Q的髖部，拇指蹭過突出的骨頭，接下來他帶著一股強大的衝勁坐起身，雙手移動固定住Q的後腰，讓他在Bond的大腿上保持平衡。

Q其實不需要任何幫助就能維持平衡，他對著Bond露出笑容，隨即猛烈而用力地親吻他，再一次擺動起他的臀部掌控著一切，同時Bond在接吻中呻吟並將一隻手埋進Q的頭髮中，稍微扯了一下，沒錯，這就是他想要的：炙熱的身體緊貼在一起，前戲時快感如火焰般纏繞，去碰觸、親吻、品嘗…大面積赤裸的肌膚。Q拖著自己的手向下滑過Bond的體側，接著向上撫摸強而粗壯的大腿，最後伸進兩人身體中間，找到Bond那硬挺的昂揚時，引起一聲呻吟。暫時忽略自身的勃起，Q緩慢而故意地套弄一次、二次，向上抬起時轉動他的手腕，然後將拇指緊緊按壓在龜頭的正下方，挑逗著，使得Bond嘶地叫出聲，並對著Q的頸窩咬了一口。

在更多一點挑逗後，Bond一隻手滑至Q大腿下方，接著變換他們的位置，最終讓Q躺在床上。Q一臉壞笑向上看著他，性感誘人地咬著他的下唇；調整自己的眼鏡，因為他知道出於某種原因這動作讓Bond瘋狂不已。Bond _猛撲下來_ ，有好一會兒Q所能做的就是呻吟和拱起身子，因為Bond緩緩爬上他的身體，一路親吻至上半身，然後停下來舔舐並輕咬一邊的乳頭，嘴巴火熱而潮濕燃燒著他全身的神經。

Q的一隻手滑到Bond的後頸，將他拉進一個渴求的深吻；他的雙腿圈住Bond的臀部，他眼下是 _如此的_ 準備好了，所有的快感狂躁起來，顯得急不可耐又想要。他的雙手在Bond強而有力的背肌、寬闊的肩膀上移動，當Bond帶著些許無情和更多的急切擺動臀部時，他呻吟出聲。Bond擁有狂放的力量和強壯的體格，Q則是靈巧、流暢和柔韌，他們交織在一起，激盪出絕對精采、激情四溢的性愛。

很快地，經過迅速而徹底(但令人愉悅的挑逗)準備後，他們再次交纏，Bond以一種帶有充足力道的完美節奏猛推進他的體內，Q擺動他的臀部，向上拱起好迎合對方的衝撞，用每一個更精心安排的動作引出Bond的呻吟。他們之間的吻火熱濃烈，Q咬上Bond的肩膀，渴求更多，他們半纏鬥了一會兒，接著他們變換角度，而Q頓時眼冒金星，呻吟的同時將指甲向下刮擦過Bond的背部。

Q先達到高潮，Bond不久後也隨之攀上頂點，心跳和快感在他們的耳朵裡大聲地嗡嗡作響，慵懶而恰到好處的張開嘴接吻。

最終，他們開始從高潮的興奮中慢慢冷靜下來，溫暖、愉悅的餘韻依舊存在，但Q的呼吸平穩下來，條理分明的思考能力似乎回來了，在Bond名副其實地將其從他身上操出去之後。

他相當滿足地攤開手腳仰躺著，Bond緊貼在自己身邊，手臂搭著他的腰，從擱在他肩膀上的腦袋傳來有節奏的呼吸輕拂過Q的鎖骨。Q心想這感覺很好，還是有點暈眩，而這想法在他胸口某個地方激起一閃而過的不安。

通常在這個時間點，他們正穿回衣服邊分享一些纏綿的吻，和他們一貫的招牌諷刺調情，隨後他們分開，完全恢復成MI6的專業人士--不過這通常是因為他們就 _在_ 六處裡或是那該死的車庫，所以沒有懶洋洋溫存這個選項。即使他們有兩次在飯店一張合適的床上做愛，他們還是必須得儘快分開，而不是成為耽誤任務的原因。

現在這個選項就在眼前，誘人而舒適。他們躺在Bond的床上，現在是深夜時分，Q覺得自己非常想留下來過夜，但他不確定Bond是否也同樣希望這麼做。他們總是將兩人關係中性愛的部分視為偶而為之的事情，從來不是什麼認真的關係，而且Bond也不是那種在身旁待很久的人，除了被邀請過來他的公寓這不尋常的事實外，沒有跡象顯示這次會跟他們其餘經驗有如此巨大的不同。

但感覺 _確實_ 很好，而且Bond沒有動作--事實上差得遠了，他似乎相當滿足、放鬆，完完全全地 _依偎_ 在Q的身邊。這真的很不公平。

Q開始感到有點困了，他覺得自己也許該在Bond旁邊睡著前離開，但他很溫暖而且位置擺放得恰到好處；Bond正滿懷柔情地用鼻尖輕蹭著他的脖子，Q對此哼了一聲，心滿意足地微笑，一隻手撫上Bond的手臂。他真的、真的不想離開。

所以他待了有一點久，但是當性愛後的餘韻慢慢不再冒著泡起作用時，他心中的疑慮取而代之。咬了咬嘴唇，Q決定要表現得體，所以勉強坐起來，離開Bond寬闊但溫暖的懷抱。他稍微轉了轉自己的肩膀，嘆了口氣，讓雙腳往下挪接觸地板。

感覺好冷。

在他身後床單沙沙作響，Bond懶洋洋半坐起身，一隻手撫摸著Q身體的側邊。

「你有急事要回去處理嗎？」他問道，聲音聽起來沙啞如絲絨般柔軟而慵懶，卻又留心著拉長語調的說話方式。接著他在Q的肩膀上留下一個溫柔體貼的吻。

Q猶豫著，回頭看到一雙殷勤關切的湛藍雙眼正凝視著他，接下來另一個吻落在高一點的位置，開始緩慢地朝著他的脖子前進。

「沒有…」Q在自己思考這件事前就開口回答，「我不這麼認為。」

Bond輕柔地哼出聲，移動得近了一點，落下更多親吻直到Q的脖子，偶爾零星散落在他的肩膀或是下巴上。他沒說什麼，但每個吻不知怎麼帶有某種體貼、不易察覺出的提議--模糊不清但不可否認地存在與誘人。只是Q不確定這提議代表什麼，這份引誘註定會通往哪裡。

不過，Bond的親吻總是相當嫻熟，所以他留在原地享受這一切。

Bond稍微挪動變換位置，動作優雅而果斷，就像隻豹子。他現在面對Q的側面，輕觸Q的臉頰，沿著那裡落下一連串新的親吻直到他的脖子。此時，一隻布滿繭的手靈巧地偷偷溜到Q另一側的身體，一隻拇指上下按摩輪廓鮮明的髖骨。

Q看著他，同時對上那雙觀察敏銳的藍色眼睛也正注視著他，就如同自己眼神中一貫的試探和好奇，Bond體貼的凝視中帶有一抹戲謔，但也還有更多東西，有點像是…期待。而且幾乎算是 _滿懷希望_ 。

Q忽然想到這是一個邀請，並且盡力控制自己陡然加快的心跳。如今他在Bond的臉上、雙眼、和那具誘人的身體上，看到更多與對方期待的目光相衝突的東西。

這一切的背後流露出緊張不安，彷彿像是籌碼在Bond面前被高高地堆疊起來。

Q怯生生地試探水面，測測看這層冰到底有多薄。

「我沒有任何 _極其_ 迫切的事情要回去處理。」他說，保持平穩的視線接觸。

某種明亮的東西在Bond生氣蓬勃的湛藍雙眼中閃爍；他的嘴角清楚地勾勒出一個向上揚起的小小微笑，而且些許的緊張感以一種要是Q沒有密切注意就難以察覺的方式逐漸地消失。

「那麼，」Bond稍微擠向他，以一種非常討人喜歡、迷人的方式，巧妙地把他推倒在床上。「如果我讓我的軍需官在深夜時分獨自離開，我算什麼樣的特工。」

Q對他回以一個笑容，並且順勢向後倒在Bond的床鋪上，陷在他的枕頭之中，性愛的味道和他們兩人的氣味融合在一起。

Bond躺在他旁邊將床單拉上來，足以舒適而不悶熱蓋著他們兩個人，將他的雙腿纏繞住Q的，挪動得更為靠近，用一隻手肘撐起上半身。他維持這姿勢一陣子，掃過Q的視線帶有某種非常像是愉悅、明亮和幾乎如釋重負的東西。還有滿足感。總之是一種包含前述所有情感的複雜混合物。

Q回看他，看到他毫無防備並且很有可能，或許，僅僅只是也許而已，希望Q做些什麼；而在那一刻，「James」這個單字懸在他的舌尖，在他的嘴巴裡輕快地舞動，試圖溜出去，接著就真的說出口了。

「James。」

湛藍色的眼睛閃爍地更為明亮，一抹調情般的笑容激發出閃耀的光芒。

「Q。」

Q微微分開他的雙唇同時注視著James的，想索取一個吻；James立刻回應他的需求傾身向前，當他們的嘴唇接觸時，愉悅地移動他的身體緊緊靠著Q。

這個吻變得更為深入一些，比起他們其中一方在最初打算得更加激情。當他們分開時，Q有那麼一點喘不過氣。

「那麼，」他清了清喉嚨，「晚安。」

「晚安，Q。」Bond的聲音有某種無法用言語表達的 _情緒_ 在裡面，但Q堅定地拒絕現在去思考這件事情。

Bond從他上方伸手關掉夜燈，於是在柔和的黑暗中，Q可以感覺到他再次輕輕蹭著他的脖子，好像希望重新延續先前他靜靜享受卻被打斷的思緒或談話一般，他的手臂再一次鬆鬆地摟住Q的腰--位置放得很低，剛剛好就在髖部的上方，就好像是滿懷希望而不是佔有。

Q絕對不會讓自己保持清醒去琢磨這次過夜的意義對自己、對他們之間造成什麼樣的影響。但不知何故，隨著James溫暖的重量緊靠在他身旁，想到晚一點得要去思索這件事，似乎再也不那麼令人如此畏懼了。

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者有話說：
> 
> 作者表示這個故事除了一位讀者的靈感外，也受到在量子危機中Bond所說有關幫忙找文具那句漂亮到可怕的台詞。
> 
> 然後譯者承認在翻譯時有腦補一下丹叔的穿著，還有兩人的性愛畫面時有想到London spy第一集的小本。


End file.
